1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing assembly for equipment components. In particular, the present invention provides a housing assembly created by folding a flat blank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a chassis for holding equipment components is known. Depending upon the nature of the equipment, the components may be printed circuit boards, storage disks, ventilators, loudspeakers, cooling units, pumps, gear units, etc. The individual components are held in the chassis by mechanical fixtures whereby the components are arranged in a specific fixed position relative to other components. Such a chassis generally consists of a frame with a number of partitions in which the components are fitted. Typically, the frame itself is attached to an external housing of the device.
Metal chassis are often complicated and expensive to design and assemble. Bolts, screws, rivets, or other attachment means are needed to secure components to a metal chassis. Metal chassis are rigid and therefore require precision machining of the chassis as well as the components attached to the chassis.
The introduction of plastic components has further complicated chassis design. Plastic components require electrical shielding. For example, plastic components of an electrical device may need to be covered with conductive material. Alternatively metal plates or foil must be attached to the chassis. For these reasons, it has proven to be structurally and mechanically complicated, as well as expensive, to assemble a chassis having plastic components.
Plastic chassis have been developed to overcome some of the shortcomings of metal chassis and the difficulties presented by plastic components. Typically, plastic chassis are designed for a specific device, such as a computer or an electronic measuring instrument. The chassis is formed by a support unit made of plastic that is shaped to match the outer shapes of the components. The components are held in the chassis by positive locking without attachment elements such as screws and rivets and thereby overcome some of the shortcomings of metal chassis.
A plastic chassis may comprise a lower part and an upper part. Components are fitted into the lower part of the support unit and the upper part is placed over the lower part. The components fit snugly into the receptacle areas created by recesses in the lower and upper chassis areas. In some embodiments, the upper part and the lower part are hinged to each other along one edge so that the upper part can be swivelled upwards to permit access to the components fitted in the lower part. A plastic chassis can be configured so that recesses exist at different levels, with one level being located above the other. This allows for positioning components one above each other. Often, a plastic chassis has ventilation ducts that are molded into the plastic. A ventilator is located in one of the ventilation ducts in such a way that the flow of air produced by the ventilator is directed over components that need to be cooled.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08,936039 entitled "Component Housing for Integration with Furniture,"assigned to the assignee of the present invention, provides a description, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, of a housing assembly that can be integrated into typical work spaces and furniture so as to provide for quick and easy access to equipment while maintaining an aesthetically appealing environment. The housing assembly disclosed therein comprises a housing and a chassis and can be integrally coupled to a standard piece of furniture, such as a desk. The housing may be in the form of a drawer which can be inserted and withdrawn from a standard unit of furniture such as a desk or cabinet. The drawer has perforations in its bottom and sides for air flow and is preferably made from a metal or metallic material but alternatively may be made from a non-metallic material which is lined with a metallic film. The chassis is made of plastic, preferably expanded polypropylene and may comprise two parts in which are secured equipment components. Projections extend from the sides of the chassis and extend to the drawer walls and thereby create air ducts through which air may flow to cool the components situated in the chassis. Plastic inserts may be placed in the air ducts created by the projections so as to direct the air flow within the assembly. Thus, according to such a housing assembly, computers, measuring instruments, laboratory equipment, multimedia equipment may be housed in the drawer of a desk or laboratory table.
Despite the advantages offered by the above described component housing devices, there being a need in the art for an improved housing. In particular, there is a need in the art for a housing which is simple to change or adapt to the environment. In addition, the housing should be light and require minimum space for transport and storage. Further, the housing should be easily manufactured. Finally, there is a need for a housing with the above mentioned characteristics which also satisfies all the requirements of the relevant electrical shielding standards and specifications, such as Cispr. 22.2. Class B, 30 MHZ-1 GHz.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved housing which is easily manufactured and transported and which can be readily adapted to a new environment.